Only A Matter Of Time
by OneLastRefrain
Summary: [RENT] Saying 'goodbye' to those you love, can never be something simple. Just a short angst piece I depressed myself writing. (Not like anything else is usual)


Title: Only A Matter Of Time  
Rating: PG-13  
Disclaimer: I do not own these characters.

Pairing: Mimi/Roger

He loved her with all of his heart.

He had even vowed nothing could stop him from smiling when she walked into a room.

Whether it was the scent she wore everyday, how she carried herself, the stars in her eyes, or the moonlight that danced in her hair - she was the most purest person he had known, inside and out.

Marriage was not even a season away and both couldn't be happier.

Roger and Mimi completed one another, and their family and friends all knew it very well.

But not more then three weeks before their wedding something went terribly wrong...

----

_How stupid are you? You saw how weak she was getting...and yet you gave into her every time!_  
He thought bitterly to himself as his eyes focuses on the ground. He hadn't noticed but he had picked his nail down so much as to the point where it was bleeding...dripping down his finger.

He hated the Cat Scratch Club and she knew it fairly well. He couldn't count how many times he had argued with her about that place.

_"You're going to wear yourself down! You can't keep doing this to yourself for an extra chunk of change!"_

"I'm fine, MOM!" Mimi yelled back at him harshly, "Besides, I can carry my job just fine. We need the money."

"I'll find another job...work two...you have to quit! You don't quit and I'll..." He had dead panned drawing a blank. "Come on Meem's.." He pleaded with her.

She looked like she was slapped on the face, "You know what Roger!? I'm sick of you acting like this! I told you, I'm fine!" She cried, tears sailing down her cheeks.

"You're wearing yourself down! You aren't fine! The club is too much for you...you'll find another job...less stressful...you're too good for that whore house!" He realized what he had said was a very bad idea.

"Fuck you!" She cried before walking out of the bedroom slamming the door on the way out.  
That night he slept alone.

Regardless they kissed and made-up in the morning...

And now it was three months later in the early hours of five am. He had been there all night - just sitting there next to her bed in the hospital.

_"Roger...Roger you need to get down here... it's Mimi."_

Mark's voice echoed in his head, haunting him to no end. He couldn't escape his voice, the pure terror and fear that lingered in the two works - it's Mimi.

_"I don't know what happened...Roger! You just need to get down here now!"_

"What the fuck happened?! Tell me!"

"Roger...Roger...she collapsed at the club...just get here!"

Several moments after his arrival the doctors had told him she wouldn't wake up.

He'd never see those gorgeous eyes again...never hear her sweet voice in the morning calling for him to wake up. Those days were over...

Roger had sat there staring at the floor since midnight and the doctors were getting sick of waiting, pacing up and down the hall, gazing into the lifeless room every time.

_"When you're ready...we'll turn the machines off."_

The only thing he didn't know was how you could be ready.

How could you be ready to end your lovers life?

She wouldn't want machines keeping her alive...you have to do this...god...you have to do this Roger.. he thought to himself.

He swallowed the lump in his throat and took one last breath before standing up. He slowly moved to the side of her bed and took a hold of her hand, gently. 

"I'll...I'll see you later, Meem's." He choked out salty tears scaring his cheeks. "Later." He whispered before slowly bending over and placing a tender kiss on her forehead.

He couldn't say goodbye. He knew he would see her soon enough...

He placed her hand gently on to the bed before tearing his gaze away from her peaceful figure.

The tears continued to fall but this time he didn't bother wipe them away. He stood outside the room as the doctors walked in. Silence filled the hall as the machines stopped and Roger _knew_ Angel was carrying her to a better place...

It was only a matter of time until he would see her soft smile light up the room...

Only a matter of time until he could hold her in his arms and sing her to sleep.

Only a matter of time..


End file.
